


never let me down

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brotp, Coruscant, Domestic, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: Coruscant living is more expensive than Ahsoka had thought, but there's way to find living arrangements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaltongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltongues/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my friend! 
> 
> This is pure fluff, domestic goodness, with friendship and shenanigans being a central point.

An apartment in Coruscant was, if anything, pretty much out of the reach of any simple man. They were beautiful, truly architectural gems, spacious, but also mostly meant for the Senators and other political staff of the Republic Senate, so if you were looking to rent anywhere on Coruscant you better have the credits for it.

The lower levels were more affordable, but the tradeoff was usually cramped spaces, strange smells, and neighbours who may or may not involved with all sorts of dodgy dealings. Not to mention that the landlords were well and truly corrupt. So what option did you have if you wanted to have a nice place to live, and the Jedi Temple was Not For You?

Ahsoka rubbed her chin with one hand, a holo pad in the other, and casually swiped on. An occasional shake of her head as she discarded option after option, before letting herself fall on the bench next to Rex.

What with the Clone Wars well and done, the Galaxy at peace again, she could have gone anywhere, but she had friends on Coruscant. She had Rex, she had Anakin, she had — no, that wasn’t a friend anymore, no matter how much it had hurt.

“No luck, Ahsoka?”

The clone beside her grinned widely, an ale in his hand, calmer now his job was less demanding, looser, letting himself be young, and Ahsoka occasionally had to remind herself that the man was in reality on as old as she was. She shrugged an answer at him, putting the holo pad on the table in front of her.

“No luck.”

Rex raised one dark eyebrow, and Ahsoka shook her head, lekku dancing on her shoulders now they were lengthening more. 

“You know that is so not an option.”

He shrugged in answer, taking a drink from his ale as he looked at his brothers sitting spread out through the cantina. “Just giving you my two credits.”

She had to admit that the longer this went on Rex’s initial advice seemed more and more attractive, even if she really didn’t want to, deep down. She had loved being a Jedi, but the way the Order had treated had been — She had not been happy with it, the way their mistake had led to her being all but banished, almost executed for a treason she had not committed. To then come back, tail between her legs after she had taken the decision to leave the Order, to not take back her place among the Jedi? It just wasn’t an option.

“You know I can’t. It’s just not an option.”

Ahsoka said it more to convince herself than to really answer Rex, who had known it had been a more rhetorical suggestion, knowing the answer as well as she knew it. She stared at the other clones in the cantina, mind wandering, until she felt a sudden spark of inspiration.

She took a long drink, before turning to Rex, a canine bearing grin on her face.

“I have a great idea, just hear me out…”

* * *

Satisfied like a tooka who had gotten into the cream Ahsoka had commed Anakin. Her old master, her friend may still be a Jedi, but there were technically no rules against this. It may be considered a little bit of a dick move, but it wasn’t illegal. There were no Jedi rules against this, as far as she knew, and she had definitely looked into it before deciding to contact Anakin.

He was a hero now, surely, part of revealing former Chancellor Palpatine as the Sith Lord who had behind all the shit they had gone through the past years, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know Anakin anymore. And Ahsoka was pretty sure that he would take this opportunity with both hands.

It took a while before he answered, and when he did his voice sounded sleepy.

“‘Soka? Whassup?”

So she may have caught him at a bad moment, and for a moment she thought about the time, early in the morning. Nothing strange when they had been part of an army, saving the galaxy, but perhaps not Anakin’s best time of the day when he was on Coruscant. She knew now with certainty why that had been, but she would keep his secret. If he was satisfied staying with the Order then she would breathe no word of it.

“Sorry for the early call, but I’ve got an idea you need to hear. An hour past noon? I’ll meet you at that café near the Temple.”

Anakin’s reply came slowly, and she could imagine the look he would have on his face, heavy eyebrows drawn together as he tried to work out what the kriff kind of idea she had, and why it was so urgent that she would com him this early in the morning.

“It’ll be worth your time. And I’ll buy you a caff.”

That got her a grunt as reply, and then, “Fine, Snips. It better be worth me waking this early, though.”

That brought a grin to her face, “It will be, Skyguy. Trust me.” And with that she clicked off the com.

* * *

It was a little later than planned when Anakin came into the cafe, but Ahsoka was ensconced in a booth with a big mug of Hoth Chocolate, so really, it was all fine to her. He had missed out on a piece pof cake, so that was his loss. She waved one hand at him when he walked in, and he gave her a tense smile, sitting as soon as he reached the booth.

“What’s the problem?” His eyebrows were drawn together, worry on his face, and she quickly shook her head, laughing. It was like him to think ti was something terrible when she contacted him. And fair enough, sometimes it was, but there were definitely also cases when she had just contacted him because she missed her friend.

“No problem, Skyguy. Lemme just—“ She waved at one of the serving droids, signalling for a mug of caff, and then continued, “no problem at all. I’ve just an idea.”

This didn’t lighten up the worry on his face, though she could feel a hint of excitement coming from him through the Force. They hadn’t been Master and Padawan for a time, but the bond was still there, and she could still sometimes catch herself automatically reaching for it, just checking in, and she was not entirely unsure that he wasn’t doing the same thing.

“Relax. It’s got to do with Coruscant.”

Okay, so that was only tangentially related, but she could see some of the tension in Anakin relieving, and he almost smiled at the droid who put down the mug of caff in front of him, who buzzed something to him. Then, before he responded he grabbed for the sugar jar. Guess she should have known that. Skyguy had a sweet tooth.

“What exactly has it got to do with Coruscant?”

There was still an edge of suspicion in his voice, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

“Relax. Okay, so…” She thought for a moment about how to put it. “You know how Coruscant living is, right, or, heard of it?” 

Anakin nodded at her, slowly, and she continued.

“I’m not saying I want to come back to the Order, because I don’t.” She cut off that avenue immediately. “But living on Coruscant isn’t entirely ideal, you know? I was thinking…” A sip from her caff, draining the mug, and she put it down with a bang.

“Okay, so, what if you, and Rex, and I, right, what if we rented an apartment?”

She could see his eyebrows raise, mouth opening, and quickly interrupted him.

“I know, I know, obligations to the Order, but you’ll still be close to Temple, and you’ll have a private place. Sort of.” She shrugged at that. “Mostly, anyway. Rex liked the idea. He’s got time now, and I’ve got time, and you’ve got time, and so, you know. You’d have place for stuff, Skyguy.”

She fell silent for a moment, gauging his reaction, “and it’s pretty close to the upper layers, so, you know…” She left the reason that might be important to him hanging in the air.

Ahsoka folded her hands in front of her, looking at Anakin, worrying her lip with her teeth, staring at him in anticipation, only reaching out a little so she wouldn’t be entirely shocked by his reply.

He was taking longer than she had expected, and just as she was about to ascertain him that it was fine if he didn’t want to, she could also find another way, and you know, it was just an idea, no problem, Anakin spoke up.

“Sharing a place?”

His face was unreadable, blue eyes, hooded, frowning as if he didn’t entirely grasp the concept.

“Well, yeah, I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to, but we all work well together, so it’s just—“

Anakin interrupted her, then, waving one hand, shaking his head, a wide smile on his face, his presence in the Force lighting up like a firework. “Of course! It’s a great idea, Snips!”

She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to see her friend agreed with the plan, was even enthusiastic about it, and happier than she had expected him to be about it.

“Okay, great, so, I’ll show you some places I’ve got saved on my holo pad…”

* * *

The first few apartments had had their charms, but just hadn’t been it entirely. Each time one of them had found fault with it, and Ahsoka had noted that most of the times it had been a concern none of them would have had if they hadn’t been warriors, veterans of a war. This one too open, that one had a hallway that was unsuitable, the next another fault, and though she kind of wished it was different, she was just as bad as Rex and Anakin were, scanning each place for defensible points, bottlenecks and passages that may prove easy for an ambush.

It wasn’t until the sixth or seventh of one that they had all been in agreement. With the monthly stipend Rex received as a veteran, and her work fixing things it was easy to afford, a true gem, in a higher layer than they had initially looked at, with a view perhaps not as high up as some of the Senatorial apartments, but still impressive enough.

There had been more than enough room for the three of them, and then guests, by a stroke of pure luck, and the lease had been easily signed. Though she had wondered a little if the owner hadn’t been giving it to them cheaper because there was prestige for him to be had there. Not one, not two, but three veterans of the Clone Wars? Two Jedi? There was a lot to be won for him there, but really, after a night of thinking about it she had shrugged it off. If somebody wanted to profit from it, and they profited from it as well, well, that was all fine, right?

And so they had moved in their meagre possessions into the apartment, splitting the rooms, which had been a chore and a half in and of itself. In the end they had settled it by rolling a chance cube, no influencing it with the Force allowed, and that had been it. 

It was surprisingly easy to settle in this apartment, with her own things, meagre as her belongings were, and to see friends every day. A safety net she could fall back on, and she the same to them.

This could be a home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate shenanigans. Did anyone expect differently?

Honestly, she should have expected some niggles when living in a house with friends, but sometimes she swore she could strangle both of them. 

“Skyguy, I swear to the Force, if you drank all my Hoth Chocolate mix I’m gonna-“ Ahsoka took a deep breath through her nose, biting her tongue. Over the past few weeks she had learned that really, it was no use getting mad about things like this, because really, how hard was it to heed the little stickers that Rex! Not her, Rex! Stuck on food! He stuck the stickers on and he still was just as bad as Anakin when it came to eating her food.

Kriffing assholes.

She left the kitchen, a bowl in one hand, eyes narrowed at Anakin, sitting on the couch, tinkering with some piece of equipment she had brought home to repair.

“Hey Snips. Thought I heard your dulcet tones.” 

Anger led to the Dark Side, sure enough, no matter if she wasn’t a Jedi anymore, but sometimes, she swore, she could do with a little falling to the Dark Side.

Anakin, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at peace, a shit eating grin on his face underneath eyebrows knit together in concentration, eyes darting up to look at her face. “Careful Snips, I think your eyes are going a little yellow there.”

What she did next may not have been entirely dignified, and she would swear up and down that really, it hadn’t been her, but when the trinket in Anakin’s hands sparked and one of his eyebrows caught a little bit of fire, it was not her fault.


End file.
